Clinical research trials are the backbone of scientific advances against cancer. In November 2010, 1,298 National Institutes of Health (NIH) trials were taking place nationwide. However, smaller oncology and medical institutions - especially Community Hospital Cancer Programs (CHCPs) - are limited in participation due to the lack of research infrastructure and research-trained nurses to work on the trials. The 2012 American College of Surgeons Commission on CancerTM (CoC) Cancer Program Standards require all CHCPs to enroll 2% of their patient population on clinical trials in order to maintain their accreditation. Currently 525 CHCPs in the United States have CoC accreditation. Many of these institutions have little to no experience conducting clinical trials. Rather than wait for changes n oncology nursing education to address this need, the proposed R-25E will address this training deficit by educating Community Cancer Nurse (CCN) and Cancer Program Administrator (CPA) teams from CHCPs on how to implement, treat and assess patients on clinical trials in an ethical and safe manner. The rationale for this proposal derives from five facts: 1) upcoming changes in the CoC accreditation process for CHCPs will soon bring clinical trials to many unprepared institutions, 2) nursing personnel and other professionals with expertise in conducting and implementing clinical research are lacking, 3) training opportunities on the basic principles of clinical research are scarce, 4) interest among oncology nurses in such training is high, and 5) eight leaders in the field are available to serve as training faculty. Overarching Goal: The overarching goal of the proposed project is to increase patient enrollment on therapeutic clinical trials at CoC-accredited CHCPs. This will be accomplished by refining and implementing a curriculum to train CCN and CPA teams from CHCPs to implement and execute clinical research trials. The specific aims of the study are: 1) to refine and administer a curriculum that will be used to train CCNs and CPAs from CHCPs on how to implement, treat and assess subjects on clinical trials in an ethical and safe manner; 2) to test the effectiveness of the training workshop on immediate knowledge and skills of the trainee, as well as to determine trainee satisfaction, 3) to provide, following the training, networking opportunities and continuing education for trainees through an online Discussion Board and monthly teleconferences for up to 4 months, and 4) to assess organizational structure and clinical trials activities 6, 12, and 24 months after completion of the training.